This invention relates to covers for seats or the like and especially automobile seats. One specific type of seat cover contemplated by this invention is a temporary one for protecting the seat from dirt, oils, grease or the like, wherein the seat cover clings to the seat but not to the person sitting on the seat cover, thus maintaining the seat cover in place even though a person may slide across the seat cover.
When an automobile is taken into a garage for repairs, it is desirable to cover the seat with a disposable, inexpensive cover that will protect the automobile upholstery from being soiled by grease, dirt, oils, or the like while the mechanic is repairing the automobile.
One of the more common coverings utilized for temporary protective seat covers for automobile is bulk polyethylene sheet or film. While this material provides acceptable barrier characteristics, it has limited strength and has a tendency to generate static electricity and cling to the person sitting on the seat, thus making it difficult to keep the seat cover in position and prevent it from interfering with the user. This material can fail in its desired purpose by shifting, clinging, or otherwise displacing so that the seat is left unprotected and becomes soiled. The film cannot be improved by adding stick or slip additives because they tend to migrate to both sides of the film.
Another form of protective material is craft paper, which similarly is used on a sheet roll that is cut to size by the user. While craft paper may not exhibit the same electrostatic or cling potential, it too may fail to perform its desired function, since it may easily slip out of place. In addition, the craft paper is not totally impervious to oils and greases. Thus, it does not provide the same degree of protection as the polyethylene sheet would.
Combinations of craft paper and polyethylene have been created by laminating the two to each other. While the overall properties of such coverings are improved, the cost of same is prohibitive. Also significant is the fact that such laminations tend to be harder to form around the seat, thereby frustrating the ease of use and, in some cases, the effectiveness of function.
An object of the present invention is to provide a strong and impervious, temporary seat covering that clings to the seat upholstery and remains in place and yet allows the user complete freedom from such clinging properties while sitting, entering, or exiting the seat. Such advantages are not known in the present art. A temporary, protective covering of more general application having the same imperviousness and cling properties also is an object of the present invention.